A Nightmare Revistited
by livfan23
Summary: A nightmare comes back to revisit Jane Rizzoli. Set post series. If you don't like, don't hate this is my first fanfic. Helpful reviews are welcome
1. Chapter 1

Jane Rizzoli sat enjoying a pleasant evening with her family at her best friend, Maura Isles, home. Jane's 3 year old daughter, Regina, was asleep on Janes shoulder. Gabriel has his arm draped around Jane, creating a comfy spot for Jane to lean. An 8 month pregnant Maura sat next to her husband Kevin, sipping a glass of water.

"Jane why don't you let me put Regina down." Gabriel spoke to his wife offering to help.

"No, I'll go. I'll be right back." Jane says standing careful not to wake up her peaceful daughter.

"Jane you can lay her down in the hall bedroom if you would like so she is close." Maura says pointing her friend in the direction of the room, not that she wouldn't know where to go.

Gabriel begins chatting with Kevin about sports, while Jane walks back into the bedroom. She lays her daughter down carefully and tucks Regina in softly. Regina stirs momentarily and whispers, "Mommy."

"Shhhhh. It's okay baby, I'm right here." Jane kisses Regina on her head, and she quickly returns to her deep sleep.

Jane walks to the door, and turns out the light giving one last look at her precious daughter. She closes the door behind her and returns to the group laughing in the living room.

"What did I miss?" Jane asked.

"Nothing, these two think it's so funny that I'm not familiar with all sports teams known to mankind." Maura says with her pride hurt just a little.

"Don't worry honey we still love you." Kevin says giving his wife a tender kiss on the lips.

"Let us know something for once Maura." The entire group laughed. "So did Reggie go down easily?" Gabriel questioned his wife

"Yep, she is resting peacefully."

"Ugh! I can't wait until this little thing is resting in it's own bed instead of my uterus for a bed, and my bladder for a pillow."

"Soon enough my friend." Jane gave a slight encouraging smile to her friend.

The men were picking up the glasses and carrying them to the kitchen. The women gave Kevin and Gabriel clean up duty, giving the two best friends time to relax and chat. All of a sudden a loud crash sounded throughout the house.

"What did you two break?" Maura turned to the two men in the kitchen.

"It wasn't us." Kevin responded placing the rest of the glasses in the dish washer.

Jane and Gabriel made eye contact, and both knowing the other was feeling scared that something was about to go down. "Jane, wait in her with Maura!" Of course, Jane was not going to sit still, while Gabriel went to check the bedroom she had left her daughter in about an hour ago.

"Jane I thought I told you to stay with Maura!"

"Kevin is with her. I need to check on Reggie."

"Ready?" Gabriel asked. Jane gave a nod as Gabriel counted to three silently on his fingers. He turned the knob and was stopped immediately. Inside, Regina gave a scream of horror. Jane's eyes grew as she knew her daughter was in danger, the door was locked, and she was not the one who locked it. Gabriel tried to break through the door with his shoulder. When that didn't work, he backed away and tried to use his foot to kick through the door. Adrenaline is coursing through both parents veins. Jane turns and takes off towards the front door.

"Jane what's wrong what's going on?" Maura asked as Jane runs through the living room where Kevin's arm is wrapped comfortingly around his wife's waist. Jane ignored her friends comment as she ran as fast as she could out the front door to the street. "MOMMY!" Jane heard her daughter calling for her to save her. Jane ran to the side of the house, where a dark figure was getting in the back of a black van. Jane took off after the van on foot. The van was too fast and she was unable to catch it. At that point, Jane felt sick and completely helpless. She dropped to her knees, and just for a second, she let a single tear role down her cheek because she knew this was not the time to break down and let fear defeat her.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabrielle approached Jane on the ground. "Jane…" He rested his hand on her shoulder.

Jane jumped to her feet and immediately turned towards Maura's house. Gabrielle slowly followed. Jane stormed through the front door and picked her cell phone up off the kitchen counter. Maura slowly stood with her pregnant belly and stood next to her friend. "Jane what is going on?" Jane didn't acknowledge anyone was talking to her. Gabrielle was not too far behind Jane and said, "Regina was kidnapped."

Maura's expression changed from scared to concerned. She was concerned for her friends and for Regina's safety. In the back of her mind, she was concerned about the fact someone was able to break into her home.

Jane was on the phone with Frost. Angry, she spat into the phone, "Frost, Reggie's been kidnapped! I need all available units to Maura's house!"

Frost, "What happened?"

Jane, "She was taken! Someone broke in and took her! Now hurry up, Bring Korsak and just get here already Damn It!" She hung up the phone and slammed it into the kitchen counter. She stopped and stared at it for just a second. Everyone in the room was scared and not sure of what to do next.

Jane spun around and sprinted to the room that Regina had been taken from. She began searching the room frantically. Gabrielle was following her, "What are you doing?"

Jane, "I'm looking for evidence that's going to help us find our daughter!"

Maura, "Jane you can't. Your too close to this. Any evidence you find could be thrown out in court. You need to wait and let Frost and Korsak handle this."

Jane, "She's my daughter Maura, i'm not going to sit around and do nothing!"

Gabrielle, "Jane, look at me." Jane turns and looks into her husbands eyes. He notices her facial expression. It's filled with anger, determination, but most of all fear. He sees the tears she is trying to force back because she wants to be strong for Regina, and for herself. "I promise, we will get her back if it's the last thing I do. I'm going to go to my office and get every free man possible working on this. Alright?"

Jane, "Yeah! I'll watch over things here. Then I'm going to go out there and find her."

Kevin moves from the doorway to let Gabrielle leave. Kevin can't believe any of this is happening. He thought his home was safe. He was about to have a child he would have to protect, and his home seemed like the least safe place at this moment in time.

Maura, "Jane you can't work this case. You can't be in here looking for evidence. You can't help right now." She spoke in a sympathetic tone trying so hard to get her best friend to calm down and listen to her.

Jane, "No Maura! My daughter needs to be found the more time we waste the less chance we have of finding her. I'm going to get her back!"

(the door bell rings in the background.)

Kevin leaves the two women arguing to answer the door.

Maura, "Jane, you can't do this to yourself."

Jane, "What are you talking about, I need to find Regina."

About this time, Frost and Korsak walk in with a team of investigators ready to find every bit of evidence possible.

Frost, "Jane," he hugs her, "what happened?"

Jane, "We were in the living room talking after dinner. I had just put Regina down, when we heard this loud noise come from her room. We saw her being pulled from the window. We chased the perp down the street. They threw her into a van and took off. I didn't even get a plate number."

Korsak, "We'll find her Jane! I promise."

Maura, "Come on Jane. We need to let them work."

Jane, refusing to leave, "No I want to help."

Maura, "There is nothing you can do right now."

Feeling helpless and defeated, Jane stormed out of the guest bedroom. Maura grabbed Jane's arm and pulled her into her bedroom. She looked at Kevin and mouthed for him to help the detectives.

Maura, "Jane, don't blame yourself for any of this."

Jane, "I'm a detective, I'm supposed to be able to protect people." starting to break down, "I can't even protect my own daughter." Jane sat down on the edge of the bed. Maura came and sat down beside her best friend pulling her close.

Maura, "Jane this isn't your fault. None of this is. Don't lose all hope now. Can you think of any enemies you have?"

Jane was surprised. For a moment the tables were turned. Maura was sounding more like a detective than she was. Jane knew she wasn't thinking clearly, all she knew was her daughter was out there with a monster. Jane was scared for her daughter. "No I can't think of anyone right now." Jane started to break down and cry hysterically. "Maura, what am I going to do? I feel so lost right now. I need to be strong and find her."

Maura, "Jane we will find her. Shhhhh…. It's going to be okay." Maura pulled Jane in even closer and let her cry. She knew Jane would be better off working with her emotions not bottled up inside. She liked that Jane could confide in her right now.

It was almost 2am. Jane had cried herself to sleep in Maura's bed. Maura lay next to her best friend watching her friend sleep. She knew she was going to need it. Kevin walked in and whispered, "Barry and Korsak are finished they are headed back to headquarters to get started." Maura slowly rose to her feet. Kevin rushed over to help her up. Both were being careful not to wake Jane just yet.

The couple walked into the living room. "how are you feeling?" asked Kevin.

Maura, "I'm scared for Jane, for Gabrielle, but most of all for Regina."

Kevin, "I know sweety, but everything is going to be okay. Gabe and Jane aren't going to let anything happen to her."

Maura, "I just hope Jane can handle this, she always tries to put on this tough layer of skin, like nothing is wrong."

Kevin, "Maybe that's just what she needs to get through this."

The couple lay together on the couch. Maura was wrapped in the arms of her loving husband. She felt safe and she too would need her rest for what she was going to be enduring in about a month, motherhood. But now she was witnessing a mother's worst nightmare


	3. Chapter 3

The room was silent. Jane didn't remember falling asleep. It took her a minute to realize where she was. Her head ached so much. Jane didn't know why. She moseyed out into the living room.

Maura was cooking. Kevin was sipping on his cup of coffee reading the newspaper. Jane thought to herself that last night was only a dream.

"Jane, eat something, and then we can go into the office." Maura said sliding a plate full of waffles and bacon and toast. She also handed Jane a cup of coffee.

"Maura, I had the craziest dream last night." Jane looked at Maura. Maura looked to her husband before returning eyes to glare at Jane. "Oh my God! It wasn't a dream. I have to go" Jane began to panic all over again.

"Jane, you will take a few bites of this breakfast right now. I know you are going to be at work until you find her. You have to keep up your strength. Eating breakfast will get your brain juices pumping and help you think."

"I'll take it to-go. I have to get to the precinct."

"Ok, but I'm going to drive you." Maura leaned into her husband. They shared a deep passionate kiss. Maura then turned to follow Jane out the front door.

_**At the precinct**_

The precinct was busier than ever. Every cop was working the case. Everyone was very fond of Regina. She was like a daughter to all of Jane's co-workers. There were even cops volunteering their free time from other units. Frost was speed typing on his computer, digging up any information he could on any leads they may have been legitimate or not. Korsak was yacking away on his phone, when Jane walked into BRICK with Maura following close behind.

"What have you got Frost! Anything?" Jane asked in a panic staring at all the screens, trying to absorb the information.

Maura moved to sit in the chair next to Frost to help him in his search for finding anything.

"We have a tip line running, an Amber Alert has gone out, we're going to find her Jane." Frost said assisting Maura to sit down.

Korsak slams his phone into the receiver, "Damn it!" Everyone turned to look at him. "That was Gabrielle."

"What did he say? Does he have something?" Jane asked. She was unable to hide the evident fear in her voice. This was her child. A piece of her and it was personal.

"The FBI doesn't have much to go off of. There wasn't much evidence to be found." Korsak said.

"What does that mean." Maura asked.

"It means we don't have much to go off of." Korsak replied.

"What _do_ we have?" Jane inquired with annoyance.

Frost turned to face his computer and pulled up a picture of a partial print left in the window frame. "We have this. We are running it through the system to see if there are any hits. This perp was clean Jane. There wasn't any trace evidence. All we have is this partial and baby powder."

"Baby powder?" Jane asked.

"Doctors use baby powder to keep from sweating, surgeons primarily." Maura interjected.

"Surgeons…" Jane slowly thought out loud as she moved to a nearby chair.

"Jane, Hoyt is dead. You killed him remember." Korsak said.

"Ya, but he had several apprentices. Maybe there was one we didn't catch." Frost said.

"If it is, we have no way of tracking him." Maura said.

"Maybe the FBI can track Hoyts whereabouts before his death." Jane picked up her phone to call her husband. She walked out into the hallway trying to find privacy, but there were so many cops hard at work, the only place she could find peace and quiet was downstairs in the morgue. Jane walked into Maura's office and called Gabrielle.

"Jane." Gabrielle spoke gently into his cell phone. He knew his wife must be going through hell, he knew he was.

Trying to not lose her composure, "Have you found anything yet?"

"Sorry honey, we are trying to track the print that the latent team found."

"Maura thinks that we could be dealing with a surgeon."

"How does she figure that?"

"The baby powder. She says that surgeons use it to keep from sweating. I mean you have to admit this guy was pretty meticulous."

"Alright, I'll tell my guys. How are you holding up."

"I'm fine. "

"Jane, you don't have to hide it from me. I'm dying inside. I'm a wreck."

"How did I let this happen. I'm supposed to protect her."

"It wasn't just you I'm supposed to be the man and protect my family."

"Gabe…"

Cutting her off, "No Jane, I'm going to get our little girl back if it's the last thing I do." There was a small moment of silence the couple shared before Gabrielle broke it, "I love you Jane. I'm going to fix this."

"I love you too. Keep me in check. I'll do the same." The two hang up and let out a sigh. Jane walked back upstairs to the squad room. "Are there any developments?"

"Frost is cross referencing anyone that Hoyt might have come into contact with."

"Detective Rizzoli?" A young man walked into the squad room. He was short, with blonde hair. He looked like he was still in high school.

"Right here." Jane said. The man handed her a package and turned to walk out. He left as quickly as he had came. "It doesn't have a return address. Korsak, see if you can catch that kid."

"What is it Jane?" Maura asked struggling to get up from the chair she was sitting in.

"This package, I think it's from the guy that has Reggie." Jane moved towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Maura asked making an attempt to follow Jane.

"Your office. There may be fingerprints on this."

They walked into the doctors office. Jane helped her best friend sit on the couch before taking her seat next to her. Jane took a deep breathe and held it for a split second. Maura grabbed her hand showing her support for Jane. Jane exhaled, and slowly lifted the lid off of the package. She gasped and put her hand up to her mouth. Her chocolate eyes filled with tears immediately at the sight. Maura wrapped her arms tightly around Jane as she sobbed.


	4. Chapter 4

The swift sounds of footsteps were heard as Gabrielle approached the medical examiner's office. He turned the corner to find Jane's hands shaking as she was reading a letter. On the table was an open box. Maura was placing strands of hair into a petri dish. She was also swabbing an envelope stained with blood.

"What did you guys find?" Gabrielle asked taking a seat next to Jane.

"This package came to me. I opened it up and… " struggling to find her words. "And there was this lock of hair. It's got to be Regina's look at the way it curls. The envelope was in the package too. My name was the only one on it. This letter was inside." Gabrielle took the blood stained letter into his hands and began to read:

_Jane Rizzoli,_

_Last night was fun. _

_You little girl was even better. _

_Her blood oozed to the ground and all over my hands. _

_She sadly doesn't smell like lavender, such as yourself. _

_But luckily for me, she wreaks of fear. _

_She cried for you. She begged for her mommy and daddy. _

_Too bad you can't save her. Think fast. _

_Your running out of time. The clock is ticking. _

_Can you handle it?_

_XXX_

"This can't be." Gabrielle stated. HIs face was pale white, and his eyes were full of confusion. Gabrielle turned to look at his wife. Her dark eyes looked clouded. Her face was stained from her tears. He knew that she had already figured out the person involved in this matter.

"I need to take the letter to test the blood stains, and the crime lab needs to dust it for prints." Maura said gently taking the letter from the hands of Gabrielle. She turned to walk to her lab to run any test she could to find Reggie.

"Say something." Jane pleaded with her husband.

"So this is Hoyt? How? He is dead." Gabrielle quizzed Jane.

"He trained several apprentices. This has just got to be another one, out there, finishing up Hoyt's work." Jane explained.

"So your life is in danger?" Gabrielle asked with concern. He had every right to be. His daughter was just kidnapped by a possible sociopath, which could very well be after his wife. Even in the grave Hoyt had control over people. People that wanted to harm his wife.

"We don't know that for sure. You get back-." Jane was cut off by the ringing of Gabrielle's cell phone.

"Agent Dean." About the time that Gabrielle started talking on the phone, Frost entered the doorway of Maura's office.

"Jane, we have a lead we need to check on."

"Alright I'll be right there." Jane said turning to face her husband who was hanging up his phone. "I have to go, Frost has a lead."

"That was my captain. They have a lead too." Gabrielle and Jane were conversing as they walked swiftly to the elevator.

"You'll call me the second you have something."

"Of course. You better call me if you find something."

"I will. Gabe." Jane grabbed his hand before he could walk out of the elevator. "I love you." She pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you too." The worried couple wen their separate ways in search of their missing daughter.

Downstairs, Maura was reading the forensic file on Reggies case. She felt so bad for her best friend. She wished her tests could tell her exactly who was responsible for kidnapping Reggie, but that isn't what science does. All she had to test was a partial fingerprint. The blood was being tested for DNA, but it was most likely going to be Regina's, but she never likes to guess. There were no fingerprints found on the box or letter sent to Jane. The curly lock of dark brown hair was being tested so they had a definitive answer as to if it was indeed Regina's hair.

Maura was in deep thought looking at her file. She jumped when her phone started to ring. "Hello."

"Hi honey. How are you doing." Kevin's voice made her feel safe. Made her feel more at ease, even though her best friend was going through hell.

"I'm fine."

"Have you found anything yet?"

Maura heavily sighed, "No, not yet. But we are doing everything we can to find anything."

"Honey, don't you think you need to rest?"

"What do you mean. I can't right now. Jane needs me. She's counting on me to find something here that can lead us to Regina."

"Sweetheart, I understand, granted this is a terrible tragedy, but I'm worried about you. I don't want you overworking yourself. Our baby is important too."

"Kevin, I am not going to do anything to harm our baby I promise."

"When was the last time you ate?"

"This morning." She said quietly into the phone, realizing that she was being a bit neglectful towards her. She was nourishing her child, but in the search for another, she wasn't being a good mother. She glanced at her watch and reading the time, it was 4:00 p.m. The last time she had anything to eat was 9 a.m.

"Honey,"

"I'm fine. I'll have Angela make me something in the cafe."

"I'm just concerned. Let me come pick you up. I'll take you to any restaurant of your choice. Please?" He was worried. All this stress Maura was feeling, whether she knew she was stressed or not, wasn't good for her or the baby. She only had a month left in her pregnancy, and he had to make sure that everything was perfect.

"I don't really want to leave Jane."

"Is she there with you right now?"

"No, she is out following a lead with Korsak and Frost."

"Then I'll take you to eat and you'll be back by the time she is, I promise." He pleaded.

"Alright, I have to wait for the DNA results anyways. We have to eat quickly, so I can get back to work."

"A late lunch is all I ask."

"Okay, come pick me up. I'll be waiting for you upstairs in the cafe."

"I'll see you in a little while then."

Maura hung up her phone and grabbed her purse from the office before heading upstairs to meet her husband. She felt bad not waiting for Jane at the precinct, but there was nothing more she could do besides wait for the DNA results on the hair and blood found in the package. Maura did wonder about the lead Jane and the guys were investigating. She prayed that they would have some luck out in the streets to catch the person responsible for this. Maura knew she had to remember that she had a child on the way, and needed to not be overworked or stressed too much, so she wouldn't endanger her unborn child's life.


	5. Chapter 5

Jane and Frost approached the door of Mr. Carver, Maura's next door neighbor. Frost rang the doorbell. Jane was swaying eager to find out what he knew, any information was good at this point.

A tall, muscular man came toward the door. He was a big guy, broad shoulders, wide-set rib cage, and bald. He was very intimidating to Frost, but Jane had met him on a couple occasions at neighborhood barbecues as Maura's guest. This man was large, but harmless.

"Jane, it's good to see you again. I wish it was under different circumstances though. Come on in." Mr. Carver said. He lead the two detectives into the living room. His wife, Mrs. Carver, was bringing in a tray of beverages. "Detective Frost, this is my wife Cindy."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Carver." Frost said shaking her hand.

"Please, call me Cindy." She replied. "Jane, I would say it's nice to see you again, but all things considering…" She embraced the detective in a hug.

"Thank you. Don said that you guys might have some information for us."

"Yeah, we were asleep when the dogs started barking. They were both at the back door, which is unusual." Mr. Carver explained.

"Don thought we should ignore it, but I told him I would feel better if he would check it out." Cindy chimed in.

"So you went to the back door?" Frost asked.

"Yes. I was walking towards the door when I heard whispering. So I went back to my closet and grabbed my gun."

"I was terrified when I saw he had it in his hands. I just hate guns." The detectives acknowledged what Cindy had said with a head nod, but were anxious to hear the rest of Don's story.

"I walked out on the back porch. I could see there was a black van parked in the middle of the alley. I walked over to my gate, a peaked between the cracks. There was a white guy sitting in the drivers seat."

"Did you happen to see anything else?" Jane questioned.

"I did see some of the license plate. I could only see the last two letters and numbers. it was Y7. It was too dark to see anymore."

"Why didn't you report the suspicious activity last night?" Frost asked with irritation. There could have been more leads had Don called the cops before the snatch occurred.

"I saw he wasn't doing any harm to anything, he was just parked there. I didn't know someone else was with him."

"You said you heard whispering…" Jane interjected.

"Yes, but I just thought he was on his phone. I'm sorry I didn't see more." Don said feeling regret for not doing anything that night.

"Jane I'm really sorry we couldn't be more help." Cindy added.

"You've helped more than you know." Jane smiled at her acquaintance.

"We may finally have our first solid lead because of your help." Frost interjected.

"Anything we can do to help." Don said.

Maura and Kevin were sitting down to enjoy a quiet, distressful dinner. Kevin could tell Maura's mind was wandering. It was anywhere but where they were. He noticed how tired she looked. Her eyes were sagging. The smile she was faking, was barely a smile. Her hair wasn't as curly as usual. She was barely making eye contact with him.

"Maura, how is the case? Are they any closer to finding her?"

"I'm testing DNA off of a package Jane received. It was a bloody letter, and a lock of hair. I'm waiting for the results, but we think it's Regina's."

"That's terrible."

"When everyone left my office, Gabrielle was chasing a lead. Jane and Frost were following their own lead."

"Do you know where they were going? What the lead was?"

"No, I don't." Maura broke the eye contact, looking down at her salad. She had barely eaten two bites of her meal.

"Maura, I'm concerned."

"Kevin, I'm fine. I promise."

"No your not. You can barely eat. I'm worried about you. if your not careful, you could put our baby at risk."

"I'm a doctor, I know very well what I'm doing."

"I'm just trying to look out for you."

"I appreciate it, really I do. If I start to feel overwhelmed, I'll stop."

"And if you start to feel tired, you'll come home?"

"…" Before Maura could answer, her phone started ringing. Kevin leaned back away from his wife. In the midst of their conversation, they ended up face to face. Maura's facial expression suddenly changed.

"What is it?"

"The DNA results on the blood and hair."

"And…?"

"I've got to call Jane."

Gabrielle rushed into the field office. Agents were rushing around. It looked like tasmanian devils dressed in suits had taken over. Everyone in the Boston Bureau was working the kidnapping of Regina Dean. Gabrielle searched the room for his boss. He had been informed of a new lead. His boss had left out the details on the phone. He finally located his boss in the computer room staring at the several screens mounted on the walls, reading information.

"What did you find?" Gabrielle asked.

"We found a hit on the partial print."

"Your kidding?"

"See for yourself. His name is Kota Thorn. A neurosurgeon at Massachusettes General Hospital. 55 Fruit Street."

"Let's grill him!" Gabrielle said. eager to get this guy in an interrogation room.

"I've already sent agents Treanor and Jennings to get him."

"Does he have a record?"

"A couple of unpaid parking tickets and he was involved in a bar brawl. It was ruled his involvement was a mistake, but he was fingerprinted before he was released. That's why his prints are in the system." The Chief exclaimed.

"Just wait until I get my hands on him."

"Your not doing the interrogation. Your too emotionally involved. It's personal and your on edge. I can't risk anything going wrong if you want this guy to talk."

"This is my daughter." Gabrielle stood. He wanted to be the one to find his little girl. She must be scared out of her mind. She's never stayed overnight without at least one of her parents being there. Not even when she stayed with Jane's mother. Jane was always with her.

"And I'm going to do everything in my power to get him to confess." Gabrielle's boss brought him back to reality.

Gabrielle tried to keep the images of his daughter covered in blood, but it was difficult to get away from the haunting pictures in his head. After Jane received that package, he knew they were dealing with an unstable person.

At the morgue Maura was sitting at her desk. She was reading the lab results on her screen. She wasn't so surprised at what the results revealed. Now all she had to do was tell Jane. She had called her about an hour ago. Maura was beginning to wonder where her friend was. Just as Maura was beginning to doze off in her chair, Jane blew threw the doorway.

Jane noticed her pregnant friend's eyes were closed. "Maura, you okay?" the detective asked out of concern.

"Yes, I'm fine." the doctor replied blinking her eyes several times to regain awareness.

"Well, what did the results say?"

"The blood and hair that were in the box definitely belonged to Regina."

Jane's facial expression immediately changed. All color flushed from her face. Her eyes seemed to glaze over. She took a couple of off balanced steps backwards and sat down in the chair facing the doctor's desk. Jane knew she shouldn't be shocked at those results, but she was. She knew that it was for sure Regina's hair. She told that to Maura and her husband when she opened the package. She didn't know why it was so hard for her to grasp the reality of it.

"Jane, there were mucus cells present in the blood we tested."

"What does that mean?" Jane asked finally bringing her eyes up to meet her best friends.

"She experienced epistaxis." Maura stated. She noticed the continued blank look on her friends face and decided to not use technical terms. "She had a nosebleed Jane."

"So he didn't just beat her?"

"There is no evidence in this box that suggest he did. It's my opinion the letter was all a lie to make you scared."

"Well it's working. I won't be okay until I have my daughter safe in my arms." Jane's phone started ringing. She pulled it off her belt loop and recognized the number right away. "Hey Gabe, do you have anything new?"

"We got a hit on the partial print left in the window."

Jane immediately jumped to her feet, "Really? Who?" This action made Maura curious she slowly got to her feet and walked around to try to hear the information Jane was getting.

"His name is Dr. Kota Thorn."


	6. Chapter 6

Jane's eyes widen in disbelief. She is even more anxious than before, knowing now that they are closing in on their lead suspect. "Who is he?"

"He is a neurosurgeon at Mass General."

"Does this Dr. Kota Thorn have any priors? What is his tie to Hoyt?"

"We are still working on it I'll have more for you after the interrogation. Some of the guys are bringing him in right now."

Maura heard the name Jane was asking about. She suddenly felt weak at the knees. She had to sit down. Maura clutched her stomach as she slowly lowered herself onto the nearby chair. Jane turned to look at the doctor. Maura couldn't even make eye contact with the detective.

Jane was looking at Maura with concern for her friend. "Okay, keep me posted. I'll tell Frost and Korsak. Love you." With that Jane hung up her cellphone and placed it back on her belt. "Maura, are you okay? What's wrong. Do I need to call Kevin?"

"I used to be involved with him."

Jane not realizing Maura was eves dropping on her conversation with Dean. "Involved with who Maura?"

"Kota Thorn."

Jane listened intensely as her best friend shed some light on her background with the suspect. "We were very close. I basically lived with him for a little over two years. We were young and in med school. I was at Boston Cambridge, he went to Boston College. He was so charming."

"What happened?"

"He started acting different. He would come home in a terrible mood. He started coming home later and later. Eventually he just stayed away and wouldn't come home until after I left for school in the morning. I tried to talk to him about it one night at dinner. We went to Giacomo's. When I started to ask why he was acting weird, he completely lost it on me. He started to yell at me, then he slammed his napkin on the table and stormed out. I was so embarrassed. I went home packed my stuff, and moved in with one of my classmates until I had arranged to get my own apartment."

"Did you ever find out what his deal was."

"No, and at the time I so angry that I didn't even care to follow up with him."

"Do you think he is dangerous?"

"I really don't know. That was 13 years ago. I have no clue what kind of person he is now."

"I need to go update Frost and Korsak. Are you going to be okay? You don't look so good Maur."

"I think I'm going to get my things and go home. If there are any developments that require me being here, I'll come back in."

"Okay." Jane turned to walk out. She took a look at Maura through the window. Jane felt a little bit of guilt dragging her pregnant friend through this emotional roller coaster with her, but she was glad she had her today. She didn't know how she would get through this if it wasn't for Maura. The elevator doors opening pulled her from her thoughts. She stepped on and pressed the button for the homicide floor.

**BRICK**

"Hey Frost, Korsak, Gabe said the FBI got a hit on the partial, Kota Thorn. He's a neurosurgeon at Mass General."

"Have they questioned him yet?" Korsak asked.

"No they were bringing him in."

"Alright, I'll get started on warrants for his home and office." Frost stated.

Jane let out a long breath. "I feel like we are so close." She looked at the picture of her daughter posted on the screen. "We're coming baby. Hold on for mommy."

**Maura's House**

Maura drove up the drive way, put the car in park, and sat there. She didn't realize how much of a toll the day had actually taken on her. She felt so tired. Her feet and her back hurt. All she wanted to do was take a hot bath and go to bed. She got out of her car and slowly walked inside.

She opened the back door and laid her purse down on the island.

"Hey honey. I hope your hungry." Kevin greeted his wife with a kiss on the cheek. He was preparing dinner for the two of them. He had candles lit, music playing, and the table was set. Kevin really was a romantic. "How did the rest of your day go?" Kevin asked helping lower his wife on the couch and handing her a glass of water.

"I was wanting to talk to you about that." Maura had to look away from her husband. She didn't want him to take this wrong. She had nothing to do with this guy anymore, and she didn't want him worrying over nothing. She wasn't even the target in this case. It was unfortunately Jane, again. "They found a suspect."

"Honey that's great! Why do you look so bummed about it?"

"His name is Dr. Kota Thorn. He just so happens to also be my ex-boyfriend from college."

"Oh…" Kevin's face immediately showed signs of worry and concern.

"I'm not the target Kevin, it's Jane. You have nothing to worry about."

"You think this guys doesn't know that _you_ and Jane are best friends. You think he didn't realize that he broke into _your_ house. Maura, sweetheart, even if your not the target, I'm going to worry about you. You and this psycho have a history, what is to stop him from getting to you if he wanted. He already got to Jane." Kevin realized how awful that sounded the second he said it. He wished he could take it back, but there was no going back now.

Maura was starting to get emotional. Her eyes started to water. "I need to be alone."

"Honey come on." Kevin had to help his wife stand up, because she was struggling with her current state of being. "I didn't mean to upset you. Why don't you sit back down and relax."

"All I want right now is to take a nice long bath. I need to sooth the muscles in my back. I want to be alone."

"I'll have dinner ready for you when you get out." Kevin hollered at Maura as she waddled down the hallway to her master bathroom. She hadn't considered that her relationship with Jane may have just made it that much easier for this maniac to kidnap Regina.


	7. Chapter 7

She had really set the mood to relax. She lit the candles, dimmed the lights, filled the bath with salt and bubbles. The water was at the perfect temperature, but Maura Isles couldn't seem to let go. Her mind was racing with different ways she could have caused Jane to be the target. There must have been several occurrences they could have been followed and stalked. They worked together everyday, maybe it was at the office. Maybe it was when she and Jane took Reggie to the park on Saturdays, or there evening walks on Sundays after family dinner, or when they would go to the ice-cream shop on Wednesdays when Kevin is working the night shift. It could have been anytime really. She was upset with herself causing her best friend all this grief. She was upset that it was because of her that Reggie was missing, most likely alone, and missing her mommy and daddy.

Kevin slowly opened the door to the bathroom. He sees his wife is fighting an internal struggle with herself. Her eyes have teared up, and he deeply regrets being the one that put them there. "Babe, are you okay? I'm really sorry about what I said."

"What you said is the truth Kevin. I am the reason Jane's daughter was taken from her. I'm the reason for all of her pain, and Gabriel's. If it wasn't for me…" Maura starts to break down and sob.

"Shhhhhh, honey, don't think like that. It isn't your fault. None of this is. All of this happened because there is evil in the world. It is Jane and Gabriel's job to clean it up, not you."

"You think they should have to find Reggie themselves?!" Maura was kind of angry that Kevin would insinuate such a thing.

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all." Kevin was really struggling. Nothing he was saying was helping his wife feel better. He was saying all the wrong things. How could he possibly make any of this better? "What I mean is let them chase the bad guys. You _sit_ in your lab and do what you do best. Analyze, hypothesize, theorize, run some tests… You can help them that way. You can help them by being there for them when they need it. But you are stretching yourself so thin."

"I know. I just feel like I can help Jane stay focused if I'm there to remind her Reggie needs her mom, not some cop that has lost it emotionally and gets herself killed."

"You aren't going to lose Jane, you won't lose Regina either. They will find her." He said as he leans in and kisses her passionately. "Let's get you to bed."

Maura stood to get out of the bath tub, with Kevin's help. He wrapped her robe around her body. He draped his arms around her waste and led her into the bedroom. Kevin had prepared dinner, and there it was resting on the bed, waiting for her to eat it. The couple chats for a while. They talked about everything besides the current situation their best friends were in.

**BPD**

Jane sat at her desk alone. Frost and Korsak had left to execute the search warrants on Kota Thorn's home and office. She started looking over her daughter's case file. She let her finger trace up and down the photo of her sweet baby girl. She was starting to wander if she was ever going to get to embrace Reggie in her arms again.

She didn't notice when Cavenaugh walked up behind her. "I love that picture of her. She looks so happy."

Jane jumped in her seat a little bit, but she never took her eyes off the photo. "Yeah, she's always been a happy baby."

"Go home Rizzoli. You need to get some sleep. Gabriel will call you when he is done with Thorn."

"I can't not until I find her!" Jane's eyes started to fill with tears.

"Look, I can promise you we will let you know the second we have something. Go home, get some sleep, and come back refreshed." He started to walk away.

Jane turned back to the open file on her desk. She was contemplating whether or not to leave. She didn't want to seem like she had given up.

"That's an order Rizzoli." Cavenaugh said before he walked back into his office.

Jane rolled her eyes. She grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair and took off towards her car. She climbed in and sat there in the silence for just a second. She didn't want to go home to an empty house. She knew she would do nothing but sit in Regina's room and cry. As much as she wanted to help the investigation, as much as she wanted to be left alone, she knew she shouldn't be alone. She put the key in the ignition and headed towards a place all to familiar to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Agent Porter and Agent Reese had been interrogating Thorn for a little over five hours. Thorn hadn't given up any new information. Gabriel was watching with his supervisor through the one way galas. Gabriel was starting to lose patience. His little girl was out there somewhere, alone, and only God and these bastards knew what kind of condition she was in.

Gabriel gripped the edges of the window so tightly his knuckles turned white. He wasn't going to give anything up. "Let me go in there sir, please.

"Agent Dean, it would be a conflict of interest and anything he says could get thrown out in court, letting him back on the street. I'm sorry, but you're not going in there. Why don't you go home to your wife and we will let you know when he gives us something. Trust me, he will talk."

Gabriel and his supervisor shared a look of understanding. If Thorn didn't start talking soon, the FBI would take drastic measures. In other words, torture. Gabriel really didn't want to leave. He had been working for over 17 hours. He started to feel selfish. How could he think about how tired he was, when his little girl, his baby Regina was out there? She has been missing about 30 hours now. He hadn't called Jane in a while. Gabriel was torn. He didn't know what to do, but he didn't know what else he could do. Thorn was the key to getting the answers at this point.

He was pulled from his thoughts, "Go home Dean." He nodded his head, turned and walked out the door. He wanted to get to Jane, and soon wasn't soon enough.

**Thorn's Home**

Korsak was executing the search warrant on Thorn's home. He had hoped the idiot was smart enough to take Regina there, but there was no sign a child had even been in the home. They combed every square inch of the house and had found no evidence there.

He slowly walked through the living room in frustration. He was trying to think what their next move was going to be. He stopped in front of the fireplace, and rested his arm on the mantle. He looked up at some of the photos. There were photos of Thorn and his nieces, Thorn fishing off the Coast, and another picture that made Korsak lose his breath for a moment. There sat, in a silver frame, Dr. Kota Thorn and no other than Hoyt himself. It had been taken at a medical conference some many years ago. This was big, and Korsak now knew, _why Jane_.

**Thorn's Office**

Frost was across town executing a search of Thorn's office. There was nothing in his patient records, nothing on his computer, and no evidence that explained how Thorn got caught up in a kidnapping. It just didn't make any sense. In the corner was a pile of shredded documents. Frost knew there was no way of getting those papers back.

He was frustrated. This crime wasn't random, but here they had a random doctor take Regina. There was something they were missing, he just didn't know what that was yet.

Frost decided to go through the desk again, looking for anything he may have missed. He pulled open the middle drawer just below the top of the desk. When Frost opened it this time, he noticed there was a hitch preventing it from sliding open easily. He pulled the drawer completely out of the desk. A crinkled envelope fell to the ground. It was addressed to Dr. Thorn, but had no return address. Frost opened it and read the letter inside.

As Frost read further and further, his anger began to grow. When he reached the bottom of the letter, he realized why Reggie was taken. Signed across the bottom, Charles Hoyt.

**Maura's House**

Jane pulled up behind her best friends house. She turned the keys to kill the engine, and let out a deep breath. She opened the door and slowly climbed out of her car. She was barely keeping herself together. She walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

Angela Rizzoli opened the door to the guest house. Her daughter stood there distraught. Her mother could tell she was at her wits end. The two stood staring at each other. It was almost as like, if Jane walked through the door, everything holding her together, her tough cop facade, would come tumbling down and she would lose it.

Her mother reached her arms out and pulled Jane into the most gentle of embraces. In that moment, Jane lost all control of her emotions. She couldn't hold herself up anymore. her sobs filled the guest house, as her knees buckled beneath her and she fell to the ground. Her mother gently went down with her never letting go of Jane. Her heart ached for her daughter. She didn't know what she could do to help, but just be there for her.

Angela prayed that they found something that could lead them to Regina soon. She wanted so badly for Jane to be able to hold her baby again, just like she was able to do again that night. Angela held Jane and rocked her as she cried and cried and cried. This is where her safe place was, in her mothers arms. It was here she didn't have to be strong. Angela knew Jane wouldn't be the same until she knew Reggie was safe. That wouldn't be until jane had Reggie back in the safety of her arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Jane and Angela moved inside the guest house and sat on the couch. Jane continued to cry and cry. Angela didn't know what to do. She had never gone through anything like this. It was killing her to see Jane in this state of distress. "Come here honey." She said as she pulled her daughter into her again for another hug.

"Ma, is.. is.. is this feeling ev.. ever going to go away?"

"I don't know sweetheart. I can only imagine what you are going through."

"I.. I.. I just want to be able to h.. hold her, and kiss her, an.. and tell her I love her."

"I know you do sweetie. We all miss her and want her back home where she belongs." Angela was at a loss for words. "Have you talked to Gabriel?"

"They were bringing in a suspect to interrogate. I should probably text him." Jane pulled out her cell phone and sent a text to her husband. _Cavanaugh sent me home. Call me if you find anything new. _"There, I told him I was sent home."

"Why don't we go to Maura's and I'll make us some tea."

The two women walked arm in arm across the driveway to Maura's home. Upstairs, Kevin and Maura had retired to their bedroom. Kevin couldn't sleep. He was worried about all the stress his wife was enduring. He really didn't want her working this case anymore. He wanted her home resting. He was torn between letting his wife help and letting that stress hurt her, or force her to stay at home and not only make her mad at him, but also let the stress of not knowing what's going on hurt her.

Maura started to have a fit in her sleep. Kevin reached to wake her when he heard her start to cry. "Maura" He shook her. She didn't wake up. "Maura!" He shook her a little harder and her eyes slowly started to peek open. "Hey baby. It's okay. Your safe. Everything is okay." He tried to sooth her.

"No! Everything is NOT okay. I need to talk to Jane." Maura struggled to stand as she draped her robe over her body.

"Honey, please come back to bed. You can talk to her in the morning." He said as he reached out to his wife.

"No! Now!" Maura turned and started towards her bedroom door. She grabbed her phone on the way out and began to dial the number she knew by heart. It started ringing, but she heard the sound of a ringtone coming from downstairs. She quickly hung up her phone and headed for the stairs. She figured Jane was talking with Angela. God, how she felt so guilty for her best friends pain. How could she be the one to drag her into this mess. She figured all of this had to do something with her considering it was her ex that involved.

Maura turned the corner and found Angela making tea in the kitchen. Jane sat on the couch just staring off into space. She turned to Angela and gave her a slight smile.

"Would you like some tea Maura?" Angela asked as she walked to the cupboard to pull out another mug.

"That would be lovely thank you." She walked over and sat down next to Jane. "How are you holding up?" She felt silly asking that question. Of course Jane was a mess, I mean just look at her. Her eyes were dark, her clothes were wrinkled. She's been working for close to 24 hours. Jane just turned to her and looked at her.

"Here you go." Angela sat down the tray with the two mugs of tea. "I'm going to go and leave you two to talk." she leaned down and kissed Maura on her cheek, then she leaned in and cupped her daughters face. "I love you Jane." She leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Love you too Ma." Angela shut the back door, and left the two women to talk alone.

The room filled with silence. Both women had so much they wanted to say but neither new how to express themselves. Jane finally started the conversation.

"I'm scared."

"I know."

"I'm scared, that I will never hold my baby in my arms again. I'm scared that we will never find her small body. We will never have a funeral. I'm terrified that there will never be any closure."

"Jane you can't think like that. We are going to find her. We are so close."

"I haven't heard from Gabriel in hours. If the FBI can't get Thorn to confess by now, he isn't going to."

"Jane, I'm so sorry for all of this." Maura started to tear up, and her voice started to crack.

Jane turned her head sharply to look at her friend. She reached and grabbed her hand. "Maura, you have nothing to be sorry for. You did nothing wrong."

The tears started to flow. "I feel guilty. Kota did this to you. I can't help but think that it was because of my that he targeted you and your daughter." Maura started to wipe the tears from her face. "Now I can't help but fear that I may be next, or at the very least," Maura placed her hand, that isn't holding Jane's, on her swollen stomach, "my baby. Jane I'm so scared that this is bigger than we think. This may just be me jumping to the worst conclusion, but I can't keep my mind from going to the darkest scenario."

Jane sat there and let her friend explain all that she was feeling. She didn't know that Maura felt guilty. She didn't realize her friend took on the responsibility of this tragedy. "Maura, NONE of this is your fault. You did nothing wrong, do you understand. Don't you dare blame yourself for this." The two sat there for a few seconds staring at each other in agreement that neither of them could have prevented this.

Jane's phone began to ring. Both women jumped a little bit by surprise. "It's Frost." Jane answered the phone. "What did you find Frost?" While Jane is on the phone with Frost, Maura's phone rang. She took it out of her robe pocket and and read the results that were on the screen.

"Jane, I found a letter written to Thorn, and Korsak found a photo of Thorn."

"Well, who wrote the letter and what was the picture of?"

"It was Hoyt, Jane. Hoyt signed the letter at the bottom of the page. The picture that Korsak found showed Hoyt with Thorn years ago."

"So Thorn is his apprentice?!" The look of terror was evident on Jane's face.

Maura was reading the results of the fingerprints on her phone. She saw the name that was a match in CODIS. It was Hoyt. The man that had disrupted their lives so many times before. Maura reached out and placed a hand on Jane's arm as she stared at the results on her screen. Jane was still talking on the phone to Frost and was rubbing her fingers together over her mouth. A move she only did when she was really nervous or thinking too hard.

"Okay, i'm coming in." Jane brought the phone down from her ear. She cocked her head sideways then turned to look at Maura. Maura returned the blank stare.

"I can't believe…" Jane started.

"He's at it again." Maura finished.

"I killed him." Jane was still baffled.

"With his own scalpel." Maura was in shock.

"I have to go. I need to get to the precinct to go over the new evidence with Korsak and Frost." Jane stood in a blur gathering her phone and jacket. She looked towards Maura who was still sitting there. "Thanks for listening Maura. I don't know what I would do with out you."

"Jane, i'm always here for you."

Jane walked back towards Maura and gave her a big hug. She then helped her friend stand. "Now get up there and get to bed. You need your rest. Take care of yourself and the little one."

About that time, Kevin was walking down the stairs. He heard what Jane said to his wife. He like that his wife had friends that cared so much about her. But that was his wife. His unborn child that was at risk out there. He needed to talk to Jane about leaving Maura out of this case. He hated that he needed to do that, but he wasn't willing to risk his family.

Gabriel drove up to his home. He took a moment to let the day sink in. It was long and exhausting. He walked through the door to find he was alone. Jane wasn't at home. He stormed through the house yelling her name. "Jane! Jane!" Nothing the silence was unbearable. He pulled out his phone, when he received a text message from no other than his wife. He was so eager to read it. _Back at work. Hoyt's involved. _Gabriel grabbed his keys and ran out the door. He jumped into his car and started heading towards BPD. This bastard was haunting his wife from the grave, and he was responsible for taking the most precious part of his life away from him.


	10. Chapter 10

Gabrielle busted through the doors at BPD. His eyes scanned the room and saw every homicide cop still there at 4 a.m. putting in all they could to help find Reggie. He was grateful that his wife and daughter had such an impact on people. They cared. He turned and looked inside BRIC. He saw Jane and Korsak looking up at the monitor wall, and Frost was working on the computer at the desk behind them.

They all turned to see Gabriel as he walked in the door. He slowly moved in behind Jane draping his arm around her waste. This was the first contact he had with his wife in several hours. That touch could spark a fire, and it reassuring to both Jane and Gabriel. Jane turned to meet Gabriel's face.

"When they were executing search warrants, Korsak found a picture of Thorn and Hoyt together at a medical conference years ago, and Frost found a letter written from Hoyt to Thorn."

"We found that Thorn was hosting the Medical Doctor's Convention in 2004. Hoyt attended the convention lying, saying he was a surgeon for Mass General." Korsak said as the picture of the two so called 'doctors' were pulled up on the screen.

"We found a record of a reported rape that occurred during the time of that convention. Victim was a Dr. Jamie Richardson. She had cuts on her neck, but they weren't deep enough to cause any serious danger. We think this is when Hoyt started his act. Thorn was his first apprentice." Frost said pulling up the entire case file on the wall. The crime scene photos were awful. Her face was beaten, her legs were bruised, and she had several attempted scalpel incisions on her neck.

Jane leaned into Gabriel, "They really did a number on her."

"Jane, your exhausted, and I know you probably haven't eaten. Let's go grab some coffee and get some breakfast. Come back with fresh eyes, and a little refreshed." Gabriel knew his wife was on the verge of a break down. Her eyes were dark with the lack of sleep she had received the night before and this night.

"NO Gabe! I'm not leaving. I'm not going anywhere until we find her!" Jane couldn't even control her emotions anymore. Her eyes started to water, and there wasn't anything she could do about it. "It's my fault that she is gone. I'm not leaving here unless it has something to do with the investigation. Alright…" The tears were streaming down Jane's cheeks now. Korsak and Frost quietly left the room during the middle of her rant to give the couple some space.

Gabriel is teary eyed now too. "Jane I know that this is killing you! It's killing me too. Stop acting like you are the only person who is suffering here. All those officers out there are working non-stop to help you and me find our daughter. Everyone at the bureau too for that matter. Maura is running every test known to man. And I'm…" he wasn't mad at Jane, he was just frustrated. When he stopped, the look in her eyes said that he was screaming at her and almost like he was claiming she was taking everyone for granted. Gabriel sighed and led Jane to a chair to sit her down. He kneeled in front of her. "I'm wracking my brain thinking of anything I could have done differently. To protect Reggie. To keep her from this Hell that she's in right now. To protect you from the pain that you are in now. I never wanted any of this to happen. But please don't push me away, because we are in this together."

Jane cocked her head to the side a little bit in understanding. She leaned forward and kissed Gabriel. It wasn't a kiss of desire, but one of reassurance that they would get through this. Gabriel's phone started to buzz. The two broke apart so he could talk.

Gabriel stood and turned away, "Dean. What?! I'll be right there. No decisions made until I get there." He turns back to Jane who is sitting there with a look of pleading in her eyes. Dying to know what the conversation was about. "Thorn says that he will confess to where Reggie is _IF_ we make him a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"I don't know yet. That's why I need to go there. I'll call you. There won't be any decisions made with out your input." He kisses her quickly on the lips. "I promise."

Jane stood there watching her husband leave. She feels almost a relief knowing that Thorn might tell them where Reggie was. She turned to walk towards her desk to tell Korsak and Frost. "Hey guys, Thorn said he would confess to where he hid Reggie, if the FBI offers him a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Korsak asked as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk.

"I don't know.."

"Jane, I traced Thorn's financials back five years." Jane walked around to the side of Frost's desk to look at the screen. "There wasn't any transactions out of the ordinary. The only thing that looked interesting is that he co-owned a car dealership that went bankrupt when the economy took a downfall."

"Why is a doctor co-owning a car dealership."

"Exactly. I had Korsak get the names of all the former employees, he is going to check them out when it's a decent time to call."

"Who co-owned it with him?"

"A Paul Haney."

"Where is he now?"

"He filed for bankruptcy in 2008. He didn't renew his license. No record of any financials anywhere."

"So he just disappeared?"

"I'll keep digging."

"This is the closest lead to a partner that we've had so far."

**FBI Office**

Gabriel quickly walked into his supervisor's office. _knock, knock_ "Come in."

"We have a problem."

"What is it?"

"He said he would give you his partner for a deal. He said he's not ready to tell us where your daughter is yet." He broke the news gently. He saw Gabriel's face drop immediately in disappointment.

Gabe's phone buzzed. He looked at it. It was Jane. _We have a lead on who the partner might be. Call me the second that bastard confesses. "_Um, sir. We may not need his confession. BPD has found a lead on his partner. They are trying to locate his whereabouts right now."

"That's excellent. We can tell him now that we don't need him to get his partner. I'll go get Reese. You watch behind the one way."

"I don't want to give that pig any deal until he tells me where my daughter is."

"Don't worry Dean. We got this."

Dean's supervisor turned to find his other agent to give the bad news to their suspect. Dean grabbed his phone to shoot a text back to Jane. _Thorn tried to change the deal arrangement. We are about to ruin his day though. I have a feeling we are so close. Love you._


End file.
